


long distance

by eeveeivy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak Needs A Hug, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, M/M, Online Friendship, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier Needs a Hug, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Soft Richie Tozier, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveeivy/pseuds/eeveeivy
Summary: eddie and richie are best friends!!only thing is: they met online, have never met in real life, and are super depressed about it{my best ibf and i have a lot of moments together that work so well with these two dorks so i just switched the users and bam! our conversations are now reddie's || kinda a bunch of one shots}
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak & Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. nightmare before christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u know that reckless fic i posted? based off of this text convo

[ohmygodrichie] change is fucking terrifying like i could be learning crucial shit for my future but instead i’m learning about _**imaginary numbers**_ and i really have no idea how to be independent and i’ve been in this stage of my life for 16 years and suddenly being on my own seems petrifying despite how much i want to get the fuck away and. i feel like everyone knows what to do in the future and i just don’t. i have no idea what to do in the future. and i cant STAND the idea of getting some lame job and going through the same thing every day like i do now, it just seems so _**boring**_.  
  
[ohmygodrichie] SORRY.  
  
[ohmygodrichie] SORRY SORRY SORRY.  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i didn’t realize i wrote so much  
  
[edskaspbrqk] don’t be sorry!!  
  
[edskaspbrqk] gah i wish i could give you a hug rn  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i wanna hug you too eds ;-;  
  
[edskaspbrqk] ugh let’s just drop out and be homeless together  
  
[ohmygodrichie] u know what i’m down  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i’m in the mood to do smthn reckless rn like come out to my mom or sneak out and go somewhere 😐😐  
  
[edskaspbrqk] come out and then sneak out and come to my house  
  
[ohmygodrichie] yeah ok be there in five u want anything from the store while im there  
  
[edskaspbrqk] chocolate and ice cream  
  
[ohmygodrichie] done  
  
[edskaspbrqk] and make sure to pack some kisses and cuddles  
  
[ohmygodrichie] {what pussy size u wear meme}  
  
[ohmygodrichie] done and done  
  
[edskaspbrqk] RICHIE NO YOU RUINED MY MOMENT  
  
[ohmygodrichie] IM SORRY LMFAOOO  
  
[edskaspbrqk] okay so when you get here i already have a nightmare before christmas playing and i have a fort ready  
  
[ohmygodrichie] YES.  
  
[ohmygodrichie] wait dismantle the fort bc i love building forts and i wanna help make it >:((  
  
[edskaspbrqk] oh okay!! done!  
  
[edskaspbrqk] this is cute but i’m sad now  
  
[ohmygodrichie] ugh the fact that we can’t do that rn i’m  
  
[ohmygodrichie] this is literal homophobia  
  
[edskaspbrqk] do you think...  
  
[ohmygodrichie] ....  
  
[edskaspbrqk] do you think we’ll actually ever meet up?  
_seen_  
  
[edskaspbrqk] richie??  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i have no idea but i really hope we do someday


	2. promise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bella {the ibf mentioned in the summary} almost made me cry with this one smh my head

[edskaspbrqk] i was watching a video of a chick drawing pokemon  
  
[ohmygodrichie] I LVO THOSE VIDS  
  
[edskaspbrqk] oh dip  
  
[edskaspbrqk] hey uh.. i miss you  
  
[edskaspbrqk] i know we're talking right now but i miss u  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i miss u too :(  
  
[ohmygodrichie] remember when u got ur phone taken for like. a day or smthn and when u came back we were both suffering from like. withdrawal or smthn  
  
[edskaspbrqk] YES  
  
[edskaspbrqk] omg that was horrible  
  
[edskaspbrqk] and then i got my phone taken away for like... forever  
  
[edskaspbrqk] yknow.. the whole time i was away u were the main thing on my mind :(( how we lost our streak of talking every day  
  
[edskaspbrqk] and still it makes me sad that things arent like normal :(  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i know :(((( i miss that sm it makes me sad thinkin about it  
  
[edskaspbrqk] hey  
  
[ohmygodrichie] hey  
  
[edskaspbrqk] make a promise to me  
  
[ohmygodrichie] okay  
  
[edskaspbrqk] that you can NEVER EVER break  
  
[edskaspbrqk] like no matter if we're fighting or havent talked to each other in years  
  
[ohmygodrichie] okay. i promise. u have to promise back  
  
[edskaspbrqk] u dont know what it is yet silly  
  
[ohmygodrichie] yeaah but i know it'll be worth promising  
  
[edskaspbrqk] oh hush  
  
[edskaspbrqk] promise me that someday we'll meet  
  
[edskaspbrqk] in real life, face to face  
  
[edskaspbrqk] i dont care if its when ur 18 or when im 18 or bro like even if we're old and wrinkly  
  
[edskaspbrqk] i just.. i need to know that someday im gonna be able to hug you  
  
[ohmygodrichie] okay. that’s a difficult promise to make and i’m going to make it without hesitation.  
  
[ohmygodrichie] because i need to know that too  
  
[edskaspbrqk] i promise.  
  



	3. mboth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi before this bella and i were talking about ice age baby and the hunchback of notre dame {i have a turtle named quasimodo} it was like 4am for me 3am for bella

[edskaspbrqk] my mom told me to sleep an hour ago  
  
[edskaspbrqk] oops  
  
[ohmygodrichie] my dad told me to sleep 2 1/2 hours ago  
  
[ohmygodrichie] oops  
  
[edskaspbrqk] wow good parenting!!  
  
[edskaspbrqk] bad children;;  
  
[ohmygodrichie] mboth  
  
[edskaspbrqk] HUH  
  
[edskaspbrqk] ur,,  
  
[edskaspbrqk] BOTH????????  
  
[edskaspbrqk] wHA  
  
[ohmygodrichie] THAT SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE TRYING TO SAY MOTH WHEN TBEY HAVE A COLD  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i’m sobbing  
  
[ohmygodrichie] MBOTH  
  
[edskaspbrqk] WHAT  
  
[ohmygodrichie] look GUYS LOOK THERES A MBOTH [sniffle]  
  
[ohmygodrichie] IM FUCKING WHEEZINF  
  
[ohmygodrichie] holy fuck  
  
[edskaspbrqk] who sounds like that when they have a cold????????  
  
[edskaspbrqk] babe r u okay  
  
[ohmygodrichie] i was trying to say “both” but i said “mboth” whICH SOUNDS LIKE SOMEONE WITH A BAD COLD SAYING “MOTH”  
  
[ohmygodrichie] MBOTH  
  
[edskaspbrqk] who,,, who would say mboth bc theyre sick  
  
[ohmygodrichie] NO  
  
[ohmygodrichie] u KNOW WHEN UR SICK AND U HAHE A STUFFY NOSE  
  
[ohmygodrichie] SO U SAY SOME WORDS WEIRD  
  
[ohmygodrichie] SO IF SOMEONE WITH A COLD SAW A MOTH BY CHANCE THEYD BE LKKE “[sniffle] hey look a mboth”  
  
[edskaspbrqk] WHO ADDS B'S  
  
[ohmygodrichie] PLUG UR FUCKING NOSE AND SSY THE WORD MOTH  
  
[edskaspbrqk] hey mbomb can you bring mbe sombe tissues  
  
[ohmygodrichie] yes@exacrly  
  
[edskaspbrqk] WHATADSYDHDJDJs  
  
[ohmygodrichie] MBOTH  
  
[edskaspbrqk] goodbye  
  
[ohmygodrichie] mboth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll leave it to you to decide which was me or bella
> 
> {did i say that right wtf}


End file.
